


Cold Chat

by rainalin



Series: Cold Verse [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers: Bête Noire, Spoilers: Missing, Spoilers: Reveille
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainalin/pseuds/rainalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations throughout the Cold Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You … All Right?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Um..? Not much - continue to keep in mind that some of the backstory is my own creation and serves to fill in any blanks in canon or support my universe. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters of NCIS belong to lots of people that are so not me. CBS and the guy that owns JAG also own these characters. I am just borrowing them. I promise to return them with little to no damage, so please look kindly upon my actions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone conversations between Tony and Othniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE1: I decided to expand some ideas that showed up in Cold Comfort and Cold Day in Hell. This was the result. 
> 
> NOTE2: /…/ is for phone conversations.
> 
> NOTE3: In this story, three different codenames are used. Ladan means witness. Othniel means lion or strength of God. And Nadir (pronounced NAY-DEER in Hebrew and NAH-DEER in Arabic) means, respectively, oath and rare or precious. Appropriate, no?

Post Bête Noir  
************  
Arriving home, he forces himself to eat a light dinner and take a shower, washing away the stress from the day's activities. Changing into jeans and a t-shirt (comfort clothes, he thinks wryly), he grabs a box from his safe and carries it to the living room. Setting the box on the coffee table, he stares at it for a moment before sitting down and opening it. 

Lifting out a small picture album, he flips through the pages, stopping at a particular photo too rub a finger over the smiling faces, losing time to fond memories of happier times. All too soon, he shakes himself out of the past and, setting the album aside, reaches back into the box and pulls out several envelopes and miscellaneous items. Rifling through them, he finds what he knew was there and pulls it free. Looking at the faded, but still legible, writing, he reaches for the burn phone in the box and dials. 

After an anxious wait, a pleasant but clearly automated female voice answers: / Extension, please / 

Checking the paper once more, just to be sure, he reads off, "Two-hundred eight." 

/ One moment please / 

The sharp click is followed by a pause and he bites his lip, afraid the number has been disconnected. To his relief, the call goes through and, three metallic rings later, a familiar voice barks out: / Ladan /

"This is Nadir."

Silence, and then Laden sighs, / I'd hoped you wouldn't be involved / 

Reclining into the couch, he laughs bitterly. "He shouldn't have shown up at my job then."

A startled oath, muffled orders and then Ladan was back; / where? / 

"NCIS." 

Ladan snorts; / figures / 

Silence on the line and then, / why did you call? / 

"Why is he here?" 

The answer was prompt and not unexpected / classified / 

He wasn't okay with that answer, not today. "He's here, alive. I'm Nadir. Tell me or I talk."

/ you'd jeopardize his mission? / 

Closing his eyes, he sees it again: "He shot a coworker … and my boss. Watch me." 

Heavy breathing over the line as Ladan considered options. He knew they were limited and wasn't surprised when Ladan caved. / we're moving into the third phase / 

"The big leagues," more statement than question but Ladan answered anyway, / exactly. He'll use this opportunity to build his reputation, meet other agencies and create bigger networks / 

Listening to the culmination of years of work, he wasn't really sure he wanted an answer to his next question but asked anyway. "What's my role?"

Ladan was quiet and then, / I don't know. It's always been his choice / 

"He hasn't spoken to me in over three years. In fact, he let me think he was dead. What makes you think he'll break silence now?" 

Ladan snorted, / you're Nadir / and then hung up, leaving him to listen to a dial tone before he too hung up. Almost as soon as he dropped the burn phone on the couch, it rang. 

Startled and wary, he looks at the phone for a moment before picking up, "hello?" 

/ Nadir / 

He freezes at the sound of the familiar voice and then, blinking back a sudden rush of tears, he clears his throat, "A...Othniel?" 

/ Yes, my Nadir / 

"Oh God. Are you … all right?" 

He closed his eyes at the familiar, gentle laugh. / I am well, Nadir. You? / 

"… You shot my boss." He didn't mean to say it but once it was out, he waited for a response. 

/ I am sorry. It was … unavoidable. /

With a snort, he ran nervous fingers through his hair, "right." Deciding it doesn't matter, he gets to the point, "what's my role?" knowing that Othniel's decision would be final. 

Finally; / you are Nadir / 

Relief caused him to sink boneless into the couch. "Thank you." 

/ No, my Nadir. Thank you. /

Looking down at the photo album and the smiling couple, he smiled as well. "It's good to have you back."

/ It's good to be back. /

As abruptly as he's called, Othniel hangs up; leaving him listening to a dial tone for the second time. Snapping the phone shut, he carefully replaced everything in the box and soon had it back in the safe. 

Finishing up a few chores before bed, he thinks back on the day and smiles. "I think things just got interesting."

Post Missing  
***********

The house phone began ringing just as he opened the front door and he hastily closed and locked it, dropping his pack before racing for the phone. Out of breath and tired, his voice wobbled. 

"'ello?"

/ Are you … all right? /

The voice and the question pulled a smile out of him and he collapsed onto the couch. "How'd you know?"

/ You are Nadir. /

The simple statement and everything it implied warmed him and he finally began to relax. "Yeah. I'm good. Just … tired."

/ Would you like … company? /

His first reaction was to say 'yes' but he thought about the plan and Othniel's precarious situation and sighed. "I want to say yes. But now isn't the time."

There was no denial, just silence. And he knew Othniel had known it would be dangerous but had offered anyway. Feeling important and validated, a welcome feeling after the stunt Gibbs had played on him, he smiled. "Thank you."

/ Of course, Nadir. /

Settling further into the couch, he frowned worriedly. "How long do we have?"

The pause told him everything he needed to know.

/ Not long. /

"A … Othniel? How dangerous is this?"

/ You are precious to me, Nadir. Do not concern yourself with such trivial matters. /

Rolling his eyes at the typically vague answer, he sighed. "I'm fine."

Silence. And then. 

/ Good. /

Left staring at the blank TV in bemusement, he listened to the dial tone and wondered why the men in his acquaintance always ended their calls so abruptly. Getting off the couch, he set the phone down and made his way back to the front door. Grabbing his pack and tossing it into the hall closet, he went to the kitchen and prepared himself a light meal. 

Later, letting the hot water rain down on him, he drowned himself in the clean smell of soap. Once he'd attained prune status, he left the bathroom, toweling himself dry as he made his way towards his dresser. 

Frowning in concentration at the decent-sized collection of spray bottles, he chose one at random and liberally sprayed himself down. When the only thing he could smell was the spray, he relaxed even further. 

As soon as he'd settled into bed and turned the lights off, his cell rang. Frowning, he picked it up and, recognizing the number, flipped it open. 

"Yeah?"

/ Hey, Tony. /

He smiled at the cheerful greeting. "Hey, Abs."

The faint sound of metal echoed in the background and he wondered idly whether she were still at the lab. 

/ How're you feeling? /

The earlier call had done wonders in getting him past the events of the last day and he was able to hear and respond to the leftover worry in her voice. "I'm fine. Just got into bed."

/ Bed? Isn't it a little early for sleep? /

Laughing softly at her disbelief, he rolled over and cuddled a pillow. "Yup. But the doc said I'd feel tired until the cocktail Vanessa slipped me left my system. I just figured I'd help the process along, especially since I don't work tomorrow."

He could picture the eye-roll Abby was giving him and laughed again. Abby, being Abby, ignored him. 

/ Huh. I'll come over on my lunch break tomorrow then … as long as nothing pressing gets sent to the lab. /

Getting comfortable, he closed his eyes and sighed. "'kay. You gonna bring lunch?"

/ Sure, Tony. I'll bring lunch. /

The thread of laughter in her voice caused him to smile sleepily and he snuggle further into his pillow. "Lookin' forward to it."

The slur in his voice must've tipped her off because she laughed. 

/ G'night, Tony. I'll see ya tomorrow. /

After mumbling a barely audible farewell, he lazily snapped his phone shut and deposited it on the nightstand. Relaxing back into bed and falling further into the lure of sleep, a surprising thought crossed his sleep-addled mind. 

'It actually ended on a high note.'

Pre Reveille  
***********

The insistent ring of his phone drew him from a sound sleep and he fumbled blearily for the cell. Ignoring the number, he snapped it open and mumbled around a yawn, "'ello?"

/ Good morning, Nadir. /

Knowing it wasn't a social call, he jerked awake and he sat up in bed, running a hand through tousled hair in order to jumpstart his brain. "I'm listening." 

/ Good. Here are your instructions. / 

Listening carefully, he couldn't help but notice the slight strain in Othniel's voice and, after committing the instructions to memory, he asked his question. 

"Are you … all right?"

The long silence was eventually followed by a sigh. 

/ I am afraid for you, my Nadir. Agent Todd's action will determine the level of danger you will be forced to entertain. / 

Rubbing his face, he smiled tiredly. "It'll work out. It has to. Worst case scenario, I'll be extra careful around your woman."

An elegant snort came over the line. 

/ My woman, Nadir? Surely you know you are the only one who holds my heart. /

Stunned silent, he blinked rapidly in surprise. Thankfully, Othniel moved on to another topic without waiting for a reply. 

/ I will see you at the end of this stage. /

"In person?"

/ Yes. /

The positive answer perked him up and he laughed lightly. "Just for that, I'll forgive you for waking me up so early."

/ How … good of you. /

Othniel's dry tone drew a haughty sniff from him. 

"I need my beauty sleep."

Othniel's voice sounded strained as he drew their conversation to a close. 

/ Be ever vigilant, my Nadir. /

"You too … Othniel."

A click answered him and he sat listening to the dial-tone for a minute, hoping everything would go as planned. Finally snapping the cell closed, he dropped it back on the nightstand and stretched out. Mid-stretch, he happened to get a good look at the time and yelped in outrage. 

"Bastard. Not even four a.m. yet."

Sliding back down, he snuggled into his pillows and closed his eyes, imagining Othniel beside him. 

'It'll be good to see him again.'


	2. Don't Call Me Abigail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Ducky exchange words as they wait for the elevator during Cold Day in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Ducky called Abby 'Abigail' and Abby had something to say about it.

After exchanging a wink with Tony, Abby hurried after Ducky. Stopping beside him in front of the elevator doors, she glanced over at McGee and smiled at the cute picture he presented. 

'Definitely cute when he's confused.'

Turning her attention away from McGee, Abby focused on Ducky and frowned. "I thought I told you not to call me Abigail?"

Startled, Ducky looked over at her and blinked. "What?"

Shaking her head, Abby crossed her arms and glared at the older man. "You called me Abigail."

She watched patiently as Ducky thought about it but realized that time was running out when she looked back and saw Kate walking by Tony. 

"Adjourn to Abigail's lab. Ring a bell?"

"Ah. Yes, yes, I believe I remember saying that."

Enlightened, Ducky nodded his head and then frowned. "I do apologize, my dear. I think the stress of the moment caught up with me."

Snorting a little, Abby turned sideways and watched as Gibbs and Kate got progressively closer. 

"Just…don't call me Abigail ever again. Okay?"

Ducky smiled at her and winked as Gibbs and Kate walked up.

"Of course, my dear, of course."

Sharing the smile, Abby entered the elevator along with McGee. Watching as Gibbs got on and savagely pushed the button for her lab, she frowned slightly. 

A nudge from beside her drew her attention to McGee and she watched as he smiled at her and reached over for her hand. Threading her fingers through his, Abby felt her frown become a smile. 

'I think we'll be all right.'

Glancing sideways at the granite-faced Gibbs she winced slightly. 'Well…as long as we can stop Gibbs from doing something he'll regret. Hopefully, he'll catch a clue now that he's jealous of Ari.'

Catching Ducky's eye, she nodded towards Gibbs and was heartened to see the exaggerated eye-roll he gave her. 

'No problem. With both of us on his case, Gibbs doesn't stand a chance.'

Squeezing the hand that held hers, Abby smiled. 'All we have to do is get Gibbs to admit his feelings for Tony and get them together. This is going to be fun.'

The elevator doors opened and she watched as Gibbs stood aside to let Kate, McGee and her off. Sharing a quick look with Ducky, she got off the elevator and left Gibbs in Ducky's capable hands. 

'Looks like it's started.'


End file.
